


Muérdago

by Azulz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 155w, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—James, mira —le llamó la atención con voz cálida, y su amigo miró donde señalaba—. Muérdago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muérdago

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

Lorcan sonrió al chocarse con su mejor amigo, James, en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts más decorados para esas navidades. Se levantaron de inmediato después del golpe y se miraron fijamente. El rubio dirigió su vista al techo de ese piso y su rostro se iluminó al ver el muérdago balancearse encima de sus cabezas.

—James, mira —le llamó la atención con voz cálida, y su amigo miró donde señalaba—. Muérdago.

La risa se asomó en sus labios al ver como el pelinegro se sonrojaba totalmente.

—Bueno, sabes las tradiciones, James, ¿no? —musitó con voz infantil.

James asintió en silencio, con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Lorcan se acercó a su mejor amigo y le dio un beso en los labios, suave y tierno. James se quedó allí, sorprendido y excitado por partes iguales.

Un minuto después, Lorcan se separó de James, mirándolo con ojos soñadores.

— ¿Lo vio alguien?

—Quizás. Pero, sinceramente, ¿qué importa, James? —murmuró.


End file.
